Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion
by Toa Solaric
Summary: What will happen when Lelouch, Ichigo, Naruto, and Tai felt there is no purpose for them in their worlds anymore and were brought together by Kami as they gone on a quest that is out of the universes as they walk the paths of heroes' that they thought to be more than mere legends. Can 4 unlike characters from different worlds live up to the name of Kamen Riders?
1. Promo 1

**Toa Solaric: This is the most unusual idea that FlashDevil give me after it has the similar principle as ****Kamen Rider Accel: Race to the Finish**** and ****Kamen Rider W: Tai's Redemption**** which is going to be the biggest project I ever try. I start off with a promo and I want you guys thinks that I should add in this story. I don't own Code Geass, Digimon, Naruto, Bleach and Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**Promo 1: The gathering of heroes, the rise of Kamen Riders**

_Coming soon, a multiply crossover project fanfiction!_ _Kamen Riders: Riders of Rebellion!_

_A new enemy leading an army of Dark Riders across the universe to destroy those who chose to opposed them._

"It's almost time for our introduction to the universes…we will destroy everything in our paths!" said Dark Decade as he clenches his fist. He is sitting in a room that is full of Dark Riders and Dark copy of Kamen Riders from every world in the multiple universes.

* * *

_Unlikely heroes from distances worlds were felt useless by those who they thought to be friends and comrades._

"I'm sorry Naruto, but by order of the council, you are to be exiled from Konoha," said Tsunade, seeing everyone in the room in shock. "What? Exiled for what? Roughing up the Uchiha?" asked Naruto, angry at the utter stupidity of the council.

* * *

Taichi Kaimya was sighing on top of a bridge and thinking about his life. He felt his life was miserable than it has before. His friends and family no longer respect him and forgotten him as they move on to the goals of their life.

* * *

Lelouch Vi Britannia stood surrounded by the Black knights with Kallen. Lights pierced through the darkness like a sword through flesh. It's over. They found out.

"You fools; you're just realizing it just now?" Lelouch laughed as he took of his Zero mask. Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were surprised at Lelouch's outburst.

* * *

"Thanks Urahara-san" Ichigo said.

"Move in" Yamamoto said and then Soifon appeared next to him and they both began moving closer to Ichigo. Soifon looked like she had a really guilty look in her eyes "Step away from Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke frowned "What's wrong" he asked.

Soifon couldn't even look at him and Ichigo was looking more confused.

"It is finally times" Yamamoto said before signaling to Soifon. Soifon appeared directly in front of Ichigo.

"I knew it" cursed Ichigo. He know that is something bad about Yamamoto and shall let Aizen killed the old man when he have the chance.

* * *

_Unlike gathering of those Heroes will happen and bestow of powers that isn't from their worlds that entwines their fates together._

"What is this?" asked Naruto. He looks at the belt that is giving to him by the strange man and a mini mechanical red beetle.

"It will be your new tool to help you escape" said the silver hair man.

* * *

Taichi look at the black deck with a golden dragon symbol in his hands while looking at Dragredder.

"Dragredder will fulfill your wish but you have leaved this world behind" said Shiro.

* * *

"Come with me, if you wished to live" said the golden black bat. He is flying around Lelouch when time freezed only around Zero.

"Where am I going?" asked Lelouch disbelief.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo. He thought he was alone in the cell but it change when he see this guy in front of him.

"Do you wish to get out of here?" asked an wolf like monster.

* * *

"Who are you guys?" asked Tai. He found out that he isn't the only one is here when he saw an orange hair clad in black, a black hair boy in some sort of outfits, and a blond hair boy in orange jumpsuits.

"Where in the world am I?" asked Naruto as he woken up.

* * *

"You four are gathers here by me Kami to defeated Dark Decade the true Destroyer of the worlds" said Kami. "He is establish army of his own to destroy every worlds in his path"

"The true Destroyer of the worlds?" asked Lelouch look stuns.

"That impossible…" said Ichigo.

* * *

_Worlds begin to fall into darkness by Dark Riders army and monsters of various worlds as time is running out._

Various monsters and Dark Riders from different worlds are seen destroying various worlds as they leave nothing behind but only bloods.

* * *

_Leaving their old worlds and pasts behind, __the unlikely __group__ set out to send up for themselves with friends by their side as they make new miracles happens._

"Henshin!" Naruto slide the beetle into the buckle

"**HENSHIN**," The beetle echoed as a hexagonal field expanded form the buckle and covered his body.

Bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

* * *

"Kivat!" shout Lelouch.

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" said Kivat the third.

Kivat the third fly to Lelouch as he bite Lelouch's right arm as Lelouch's face shows stain glass marks on his face and a red belt with fuestles wrap around his waist.

"**Gabuu!**" said Kivat.

"Henshin!" said Lelouch and he place Kivat on his buckle.

Sliver wrap around Lelouch's whole body before giving him a new form. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders.

The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces that shaped like bat wings.

* * *

Tai pulling out his advent deck with his left hand, he faced it towards the reflection; a belt came out of the reflection. Throwing his right arm across his chest to the left and yelled out, "HENSHIN!" He attached the advent deck to the belt, his height suddenly grew and strange red armor covered his body. A red bodysuit with black and silver armor and a red dragon head gauntlet on his left arm. His helmet sported two red eyes covered by a horizontal grille with a dragon emblem on the top of his head. Silver sockets were placed on his shoulders and knees like something was meant to latch onto him.

* * *

Ichigo quickly dialed the Henshin code: pressing 5, 5, 5 and the Enter Button on the Faiz Phone. The phone recognized the code, and said in a digitized voice:

"**Standing By…**"

Ichigo then closed the phone as a sound, which he recognized as the waiting sound for the Henshin sequence, played in the background. He then raised the phone instinctively, as he held it up in the air, and said:

"Henshin!"

He then docked the Faiz phone in its docking cradle on the Faiz driver, a click sounded, and he placed the phone horizontally on the driver itself, and the buckle was completed. The digitized voice acknowledged the docking of the phone to the driver, which said.

"**COMPLETE**"

Ichigo's body as red neon lines formed over his body and take on a new form when the light fades away.

The rest of the teen's body was similarly attired in a black bodysuit that seemed to buff out his slim form. His torso and shoulders were covered with Silver armor, lined with crimson lines that reminded her, eerily, of blood vessels. Similar silver armor adorned his feet, knees, hands and lower arms, the rest left bare, giving the appearance of a lightly armored figure, designed more for speed.

* * *

"We won't let you bastard have your ways with the worlds!" said Kiva. The former Zero has been there before but no longer wants to see any worlds get destroy by them.

"As long we are standing…we will fight to the end!" said Faiz. The former Vizard determines to make sure they don't end crash into his former world.

"You have to get passed us first!" shout Ryuki. The former leader of the Digitdestineds will help his friends to fight for the worlds.

"We will never give up" said Kabuto. The former Ninja of the leaf will fight this to the end and determine to make a new name.

* * *

The four exiled heroes of their former worlds become Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and Kamen Rider Faiz along with the other new generations of Kamen Riders as they face against Kamen Rider Dark Decade and his army in a battle to determine the fate of the worlds.

"Come at me at will!" said Dark Decade in a malice tone.

* * *

_The battles for many worlds are coming soon!_


	2. The Ride begins

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider, Naruto, Digimon, and Code Geass or any series!**** Yes, this is going to be my biggest challenge that I even dared to try beside other stories of my own. Also NO YAOI!**

**As for the crossover…Let just say it will blow your mind because I might get an extreme headache and people were WTF WALL O_O DID I JUST BREAK! This will be crossover of Naruto/ Code Geass/ Bleach/ Digimon 01-02 seasons x-over Kamen Riders:**

**Pokemon**

**Digimon Savers**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunders**

**Kamen Rider Blade**

**Fate Stay Night**

**Kamen Rider Decade**

**Pokemon**

**Inuyasha**

**Teen Titan**

**Negima**

**Megaman Starforce**

**One Piece **

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Rosario plus Vampire**

**Arc Rise Fantasia **

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**Fairy Tail**

**Super Smashs Brothers**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force**

**The pairs for the story will be…**

**Lelouch x Euphemia**

**Naruto x fem. Haku**

**Ichigo x Senna**

**Tai x OC**

* * *

Team Riders: Riders of Rebellion

Before starting the story, I will be introduction the main casts of this team of rebellion…

Naruto Uzumaki. Kamen Rider: Kabuto .World of Origin: Naruto no Sekai Age. 14 Bio: The unknown son of the fourth Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Formerly wanting to become Hokage until he got exiled, now want to become stronger and explore the multiply worlds.

Lelouch Lamperouge. Kamen Rider: Kiva. World of Origin: Code Geass no Sekai. Age 18 Bio: Known as the exiled Prince of Britannia and Zero the man who destroy worlds and recreate them. He led the organization known as the Black Knight to remove Britannia from the world until he lost his reason to live for when his sister have killed in FLEJIA blast who means the whole world to him. He becomes a Rider to atone his sins and looking after Naruto like an older brother figure. He forms a partnership with Kivat the third and the arm monsters who guide him in battle.

Taichi Kagami. Kamen Rider: Ryuki. World of Origin: Digimon no Sekai. Age 15 Bio: The first leader of the Digitdestined to save both Digital world and human world. Recently found himself been hate by everyone lately and caught someone who he thought to loved him have an affair which enraged him. He becomes a Rider to seek adventures across the many worlds.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Kamen Rider: Faiz. World of Origin: Bleach no Sekai. Age 15 Bio: The elder son of Soul Reaper Isshin and human Masaki Kurosaki. He is known as the Vizard, a half hollow and half Soul Reaper. He was betrayed by the Soul Society when he took down Aizen and was almost executed. He becomes a Rider to have a chance to protect people after losing his Soul reaper power, despite him been cold after the betrayal of the Soul society; he wants to make a new name as Kamen Rider. He often has to help trainings the team how to become stronger including Lelouch who Ichigo considered unbelievable.

* * *

Ch1: Meeting your new teammates from other worlds, The Ride begins

(Somewhere in the Universe)

In a dark void of space stands the planet Earth or at least what resemble Earth's appearance. Instead of a blue circular sphere there stands Earth with part of it destroyed making it resemble a crescent shaped moon. Within the circle of this crescent shaped earth lies a huge castle

"Hmm…It finally time, my liege" said a dark cloak figure.

"Yes…it time for the reign of Dark Riders and Kajins to begin," said a stranger. His identity is unknown but his armor is dark gray and black colored armor with a 'X' mark on his chest with gold lines and blue visor. "It's time for our many years of planning and patient have finally comes to fruition"

Suddenly before the dark armor figure, armor warriors and Kajins monsters rise out of the shadows. Unlikely their counterparts, they're ruthless beings that exist within in the darkness of their other half.

"It's almost time for our introduction to the universes…we will destroy everything in our paths!" said Dark Decade as he clenches his fist. He is sitting in a room that is full of Dark Riders and Dark copy of Kamen Riders from every world in the multiple universes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Four different worlds right now, four different heroes from different realm right now are facing situations that were completely betrayal them but their broken bonds will cross path with another which shouldn't happens before.

A bond that could change the fate of the multiverse begins….

Four Heroes.

Fight to save the milt-universe

A journey of a lifetime

**Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion!**

(Opening beginning)

Lelouch, Ichigo, Naruto, and Tai look different directions in their own worlds until the gray mirrors suddenly shatter as they could see each other as this wasn't supposed to happen.

**Miageru hoshi...**

Kiva, Faiz, Kabuto and Ryuki shows up in many different mirrors in the room. Behind the mirror of each rider were their other self who felt miserable.

**Sorezore no rekishi ga...**

Lelouch look sad as he was in the world of flame and destruction. Until he saw Kivat the Third flying around him before following the strange bat. Suddenly Kamen Rider Kiva's ghostly image is behind Lelouch.

**Kagayaite...**

Naruto was walking in the rain after he was betrayed by everyone in Konoha but continue walking the road. He suddenly catches the attention of a strange mechanical red beetle that was flying around him then fly ahead of him as it want him to follow him. The rain stops as Kamen Rider Kabuto point his finger above the heaven's image shows on Naruto.

**Seiza no you...**

Tai look up at the stars as he was miserable when everyone he knows have suddenly betrayed his friendship and move on. Suddenly a mechanical, red Chinese dragon circling around the chosen of Courage and he felt warm flame that consoles his loneliness. Kamen Rider Ryuki's image appears in the flame.

**Sen de musubu shunkan...**

Ichigo woke in a world where no one is around him. Ichigo continue running to look for anyone around the city but couldn't found anymore. Kamen Rider Faiz's image appears on the moon that shined down on the sole Kurosaki.

**Hajimaru legend.**

Ichigo is helping Lelouch with his training while Kivat and the arm monsters are watch as how it goes.

**Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete...**

Tai and Naruto explore around the city to see what they could discovers from vary of worlds.

**Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World...**

Dark Decade stood forward with Dark Riders behind him as they march across the worlds.

**On the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu...**

Tai, Lelouch, Naruto and Ichigo change into their rider forms as they fight against the Dark Riders that were coming at them.

**Honto no jibunjishin deau tame-!**

Lelouch let Kivat bite his hand to become Kiva; Naruto grab the Kabuto Zector and attach his belt to become Kabuto; Tai place his Ryuki Deck on his belt and become Ryuki; Ichigo enter the password and place it on the belt to become Faiz.

Together they continue rush to vary worlds to fight Dark Riders.

**Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku...**

Ichigo, Naruto, Lelouch and Tai were walking in their normal clothes until they were surrounded by monsters; they were ready to fight due to Lelouch's well planning.

**Michi ni kawaru no darou-!**

Other new and old generation of Kamen Riders and characters from vary worlds appears to assists the Riders of Rebellion on their fights.

**Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade-!**

Lelouch, Naruto, Tai, Ichigo, their girlfriends, Kiva, Faiz, Kabuto, Ryuki, and various Kamen Riders showing that they posed for the picture.

* * *

In Code Geass no Sekai:

"Is it true Zero, are you just using us as pawns in your game?" Ohgi demanded, as Kallen stood her ground, defending her leader Zero.

_How did they? Schneizel__…__ this is all you're doing?_ Lelouch thought as he saw the silhouette of Schneizel standing above the ramps of the hangar slightly concealed by the shadow.

"Move out of the way Kallen," yelled Tamaki as Kallen moved to stand in defense in front of Lelouch.

"Don't tell me he has you under the control of his geass as well," yelled Ohgi.

"No," yelled Kallen in reply. "No it's just isn't this all a little one sided your all not even giving him a chance to defend himself.

"There nothing to defend, he's a prince of Britannia, the son of the Emperor of the empire we fight against, he's killed many Japanese mercilessly without any of us 's a monster. He murdered the entire Japanese Liberation Front while making it look like they committed suicide. We're nothing but pawn to him," Ohgi yelled back. Seeing as he was getting somewhere he continued.

"Are you going to choose him over us, who've been with you since beginning for him? Please Kallen move out of the way."

Lelouch Vi Britannia stood surrounded by the Black knights with Kallen. Lights pierced through the darkness like a sword through flesh. It's over. They found out.

"You fool! You're just realizing it just now?" Lelouch laughed as he took of his Zero mask. Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were surprised at Lelouch's outburst.

"Zero…so you really are…"

"Zero!"

While many painful cries came from the Black knights, none were as painful as that of Kallen's eyes which were wide as wide as saucer plates…the beautiful orbs filled with shock and hurt…But he must press on the act at least until he die.

"Lelouch…no…"

"Kallen," He started, fighting not show any sign of emotion from the painful words that were going to come out. "You were my most useful piece. It's like a well-played knight." He looked up to the others to make sure everyone would hear him as well as to not look at Kallen. His whole act would break if he looked at her face any longer.

"This whole world was the board for the game…all for my entertainment!" He struggled to keep the evil grin as Kallen turned her back.

"I see…" She made no effort to hide the pain and disappointment in her voice, a further attack on his act. He knew her eyes were tearing though he couldn't see it.

"Good bye then Lelouch!" She said that last part out filled with utter hatred.

"Get ready!" Todoh shouted. Guns cocked and aimed at the Black Prince. But Lelouch did not care.

Tears swell his violet orbs as the words rang into his mind. It could not be avoided if she were to live but it hurt much more than he thought he would feel. He dipped his head to hide the tears that were coming out and the fading grin that was changing to a bitter frown.

"Kallen, you have to live on," Lelouch whispered as Kallen walked away.

What Lelouch didn't realize was that Kallen heard those words. Kallen was surprised to hear those words and stopped.

"Ready! Fire!" said Todoh.

"Don't do it!" shout Kallen as she was about to run to Lelouch.

_No! I can't let Kallen died!_ Lelouch thought as he should have realized what he done.

"So does it mean you have to get out of here?" asked a male voice.

Suddenly time around Lelouch's surrounding has freezing as he turns to found the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch shocking.

In front of Lelouch is a The bat was mainly black and gold, its head and face made up its body, with pointed ears the outside of them gold and the inside black with white webbing pattern everywhere. Its clawed feet were completely black, and the wings held a similar color to the ears, with the outside the wing gold and the wings themselves black with the same white webbing pattern. The face was completely gold, with the exception of a dark green inverted triage stone in the center of the forehead. Big red eyes and fangs which were gold completed the look.

_I'm seeing things?_ Lelouch thought.

"Come with me, if you don't want that girl in harm ways" said the golden black bat. He is flying around Lelouch as time stay freezing.

"Who the hell are you?" Lelouch asked in a saddened tone, "What do you want from me?"

"Oi! There isn't much time to be depressed, you moron!" said the bat figure in a mocking tone. "Do you want that girl to die defending you? Do you think that if you die, you will be free from your sins?"

Lelouch wants to die but he realized the Bat is right about one thing: He couldn't let Kallen get in harm's way of protecting him anymore after losing everyone who was important to him.

"But I want to know where are you taking me?" asked Lelouch as he gather his resolves. He needs to stay far away from this world where Kallen won't found him anymore.

"Let just say that there is someone who wants to see you and _others_" said the bat.

Suddenly there is a Gray mirror appears before them.

"Follow me" said the Bat as he fly through the Gray mirror.

Lelouch looks back at Kallen again who is trying to reach out to him but freezing in times which fill him with guilty before walking toward her for one last time.

"Kallen, I'm truly am sorry," Lelouch eyes were full of regret, "I'm sorry I put you through so much. And please look after CC for me, ok?"

Lelouch sense that it one trip that he might not returned into this world again.

* * *

Naruto no Sekai

"I'm sorry Naruto, but by order of the council, you are to be exiled from Konoha," said Tsunade, seeing everyone in the room in shock.

"What? Exiled for what? Roughing up the Uchiha?" asked Naruto, angry at the utter stupidity of the council.

"Oh I see, so explain to me how this banishment won't have me gone for the rest of my life." Tsunade could see that Naruto was very unhappy. She was unhappy when the council had come up with the solution to their problems.

Eventually, she was able to have them agree on one solution: Naruto would be banished, but he would be led to one of the Senju mansions located in Fire Country. Naruto would be placed under house arrest, where he would have several seals placed on him in order to monitor him. The Collar Seal that would be placed around his neck would make him unable to leave the mansion without alerting the guard that would be placed there.

Also, Naruto would be forbidden to use ninjustu, seal up his chakra so he wouldn't be able to use it, have Jiraiya seal up the Kyuubi's chakra, and have him stay in the mansion for three years, after which he would be brought back to the village. As for those that knew Naruto, she would tell them that Naruto was on a training trip with Jiraiya, who in actuality would be spying on the Akatsuki.

When she had explained that to Naruto, the boy had snapped and yelled out that he wasn't going to be some prisoner bending backwards to the whims of the village. Despite her pleads for him to do as he was told, Naruto marched out of the council chambers.

Not before he end up come to face with his crush Sakura Haruno who seem to be looking at him with a look of a murder.

"Sakura-chan look I fulfilled my promise to..." He was stopped mid-word as he was slapped to the face hard.

"How dare you I asked you to bring him back alive? I didn't ask you to bring him back half-dead!" shouted Sakura.

"But I didn't have any choice. If I didn't fight him like that, he would have escaped and he may have killed me!" Naruto retorted.

Before Naruto could answer back he was slapped again. He could only stare up from the ground in shock.

"I don't care if he would have killed you! Why didn't you just die and leave us all alone! No one likes or even cares for you and no one ever will. Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, even those two cooks that fix that horrid ramen really hates you because they were forced to!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't ever want to see you ever again. You hear me? I don't want you to ever show your face to me ever again, because if you do … I'll kill you" said Sakura in a cold fury.

Naruto could only continue to stare. Sakura had never said anything like that before or in a quiet voice. She was his light, his promise of a better tomorrow. He was shocked by his friend's reaction. He brought back their teammate alive and fulfilled his promise to her … maybe half-dead, but alive nonetheless. If he hadn't fought Sasuke with everything he had then Sasuke would have escaped, and maybe he wouldn't be alive right now.

"Is that so? You know what! SHUT THE HELL UP NOW! You know what. I just realized that I should have never made that promise to such a weak, fan-girlish, screaming banshee. Now, I don't care about you so you know what, leave, leave now and I hoped that we never meet again!" said Naruto in angry tone.

Sakura suddenly become scared as she never seen Naruto this angry at her. Never was angry.

He punches Sakura in the face as he sends her flying against the wall. Wow, is this how weak fangirl really are?

_Is this all the things that I get after bring back their precious_ '_Uchiha'?_ Naruto thought angry as he heading across the street.

He knows that he need to get out of here but the question is where?

Naruto decide the first thing that he would do is gathering his belongs as he returns to his apartment.

"This place look like a mess" said a voice.

Naruto thought it was his sensei Kakashi Hatake but as he look closely at the strange man, he notice that he has silver hair is wearing a black jacket.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto shocked.

"You can call me Rei, Naruto-san" said the silver hair man.

"What do you want from me?" asked Naruto as the first thing that has been on his mind.

The strange man smile and take out some from his black jacket which got Naruto curiosity as a long silver belt with a hold in the middle.

"What is this?" asked Naruto. He looks at the belt that is giving to him by the strange man and a mini mechanical red beetle that appears out of thin air as it flying around him.

"Let just say that someone told me to give you this for your new adventure" said Rei smile.

Suddenly there is a gray mirror appears out of nowhere and swallow up Naruto.

_Naruto, I hoped that you could find what you seek on your journey_, Rei thought. "Hmm…it time for me to get out of this filthy place as well" he said.

Rei took out what look like a silver sword with an X symbol on it and slash the thin air itself as a gray mirror appear before going into the mirror.

The Gray mirror vanished.

* * *

Digimon no Sekai

Taichi Kagami was sighing on top of a bridge and thinking about his life. He felt his life was miserable than it has before. His friends and family no longer respect him and forgotten him as they move on to the goals of their life.

He also has the worst betrayal by two of his best friends that kept thing from until two weeks ago.

(Flashback~ two weeks ago)

_Tai had been in such good mood lately. Since he and Sora had been dating after he confessed his feeling when he use his guts. Things couldn't have been better for him. That was all about to change._

_As Taichi raised his fist to knock on the door, he thought he heard a muffled scream coming from inside. He slowly slid open the door, preparing himself to rescue his love from whatever danger. The lights were off, but he still heard what sounded like a struggle._

_As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he could see a shadow of a man on top of the slender figure of Sora. Tai darted forward and grabbed the man by the shoulders, prying him off of his girlfriend._

"_Oh god! Tai!" Sora shouted as she turned on the lights._

_Only then did Tai notice that the man he was grabbing onto was none other than a shirtless Matt. In a panic, his eyes darted back to Sora, who was wearing nothing but a bra and panties._

_Tai could only manage to choke out one word, "Sora?"_

_"I am so sorry Tai," she cried._

_"H– How could you?" Tai's heart dropped down to his stomach._

_"It was an accident!" Sora yelled._

"_It wasn't what you think Tai!" Matt pleaded. _

_"WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? 'IT JUST SORT OF HAPPENED'? AND MATT," He turned to the man he was still clutching by the shoulders. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I THOUGHT WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, WE DON'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER!"_

_"Buddy, I don't what came over me," There was a sound of panic in Matt's voice. "We just have a couple of drink…and this sort of happens"_

_"THIS SORTS OF THINGS DON'T JUST HAPPEN" Tai began to grip Matt harder and shake him._

_"Tai, please calm down." Sora darted forward and grabbed his wrists desperately trying to free Matt._

_"Don't tell me to calm down!" He released his grip on Matt and shook Sora off of him. "You don't have any right to tell me what to do! How do you think I feel? Do you think I would ever do this to you?"_

_Sora didn't respond._

_Tai couldn't take it. He had to get out of there or he will do something that he will regretful for the rest of his life. He turned towards the door._

_"Tai, please don't go, I love you…"_

_"You don't have the right to speak of it; people who love each other don't cheat on one another. If you really care about me you wouldn't have done what you did in the first place." Tai said in venom tone._

_And with that, Tai stormed out and ran as fast as could away from Matt and Sora._

(Flashback end)

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Tai thought.

After a few weeks later, Matt and Sora announced that they were dating to everyone. Everyone approved of their relationship. Except they have completely forgotten about him or not aware that he was there with them.

Everything that he been fighting for since the day when they have gone to the Digital world has made him felt important. But now it is completely ruining as he thought of leaving this place for the main time.

Tai felt incredible miserable right now but no one seems to notice what the first leader of the Digitdestined have felt for his life.

"If they want me out, fine" grumble Tai.

_They've barely noticed me when I was around so I don't see any reason why they should start now, _Tai thought.

"What's wrong, young man?" said a voice.

Tai turn around to see a man in a brown trench coat.

"Who are you?" asked Tai. He was a bit surprise that this man notice him.

"I couldn't happen to notice what a young man like you doing on a good day like this" said the man.

"Yeah…it might be a good for others but _me_" said Tai. "And why are you even talking to me? Don't you have anyone else to bother with?"

Suddenly Tai notice the man suddenly drop his mood and begin to giving Tai a smile.

"Actually it not me, who want to talk with you but a friend of mine seems to be interested in you, Taichi 'Tai' Kagami" said the man which caused Tai to become shock literate.

"Who are you!" demand Tai.

"You can call me Kanzaki," said the man. "I'm not here to killed you or anything…but to give you this"

Kanzaki reached into his coat and pulled out an object and held it in front of Tai.

Tai looked at the item in question. It was a black rectangular box that was no bigger than a deck of playing cards. The most interesting feature was in the center, a golden crest in the shape of dragon's head.

"What is this?" asked Tai.

Suddenly Tai heard a roar as he saw that will shock for the rest of his life. Coming out of the reflection of the river below him was a mechanical red dragon with yellow eyes as it comes to greet him.

"What the?! Is a Digimon?" asked Tai.

Kanzaki chuckle at Tai's reaction before explain the situation to him. "This is an Advent Beast, Dragredder. It seeks you for a partner, Tai" said Kanzaki.

"What for?" asked Tai.

"There isn't exactly much time but Dragredder will be assist you're on your journey." Kanzaki said.

"What journey? If you ask me to play hero then forget it! I-"

"You should stop denying yourself, you seek to exploration the worlds around you which is shown in your eyes" said Kanzaki.

"Why me?" asked Tai.

Taichi look at the black deck with a golden dragon symbol in his hands while looking at Dragredder.

"Dragredder will fulfill your wish," said Kanzaki. "To protect people is your deepest desired. Don't forget. Never lost your dream or you will lose yourself, good luck"

Next thing, Tai known is that he and the mechanical red dragon known as Dragredder disappears into the gray mirror.

"I better going soon before I got caught," said Kanzaki as he looks back at his own deck with the golden phoenix.

* * *

Bleach no sekai

"Thanks Urahara-san" Ichigo said.

"Move in" Yamamoto said and then Soifon appeared next to him and they both began moving closer to Ichigo. Soifon looked like she had a really guilty look in her eyes "Step away from Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke frowned "What's wrong" he asked.

Soifon couldn't even look at him and Ichigo was looking more confused.

"It is finally times" Yamamoto said before signaling to Soifon. Soifon appeared directly in front of Ichigo.

"I knew it" cursed Ichigo. He know that is something bad about Yamamoto and shall let Aizen killed the old man when he have the chance.

* * *

(In the cell)

Ichigo was sitting in his cells as he was thinking about what just happened few minutes ago.

(Flashback)

_"What… the… fuck" Ichigo gasped. When Ichigo finally looked up he noticed that he was in front of every Captain that hadn't defected. He also noticed that almost all of them looked very remorseful. _

_Toshiro, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana and even Soifon looked remorseful and really guilty._

_Komamura, Mayuri and Byakuya didn't look remorseful at all._

_Mayuri gave him a sadistic look while Komamura and Byakuya merely gave him cold looks although Byakuya's look halfhearted as though he really didn't like what was going on here._

_Kenpachi just looked bored out of his mind._

_Ichigo notice that he was strapped onto a chair and unable to move._

_"Hey what's going on" he shouted. He received another powerful jolt to his body making him scream again._

_"You will speak when spoken to boy" Yamamoto hissed. Most of the other Captain's gave Yamamoto harsh glares for that. "Now do you know why you are here Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

_"No" Ichigo grunted through the pain._

_"You have been brought here to be tried for the illegal gaining of Hollow Powers" Yamamoto boomed "It is illegal for any Shinigami to have hollow powers and as such you are now deemed a threat to Soul Society and must be disposed of."_

_"What, that's outrageous I saved your ungrateful-ass from Aizen!" Ichigo shouted. "AUGH" he shouted again as another painful jolt went through his system._

_"My, the boy sure is talkative" Mayuri said sadistically "I think he needs to be taught more of a lesson."_

_Mayuri increased the voltage and Ichigo's scream increased by volumes._

_"Enough Kurotsuchi" Toshiro finally shouted losing his cool façade._

_It surprised Mayuri enough to stop the voltage. "Listen to me now you sadistic son of a bitch, and I think this goes for the good half of people here, if Ichigo Kurosaki is to die then he will at least die without his final moments being filled with pain. So I suggest you stop that or you'll be the one strapped to that chair."_

_"My, my testy today Captain Hitsugaya" Mayuri mocked._

_"If you are really as smart as you claim you are then shut up and do what he says" Soifon hissed at Mayuri. Mayuri wisely shut up as he knew he couldn't' deal with both Captains. Right now Ichigo was feeling grateful that he at least had some people on his side._

_"Enough" Yamamoto boomed once again. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you shall be executed at noon tomorrow morning. Jushiro escort him to his prison cell." Yamamoto left the room with Mayuri and Komamura following immediately afterwards. Byakuya gave Ichigo one last look before vanishing as well and the other captains could only give Ichigo one last sad look before departing._

_Jushiro walked up to Ichigo and unstrapped him._

_"Forgive us Ichigo" Jushiro said softly. "We had no idea Head Captain would do this. If we did…"_

_"Forget about it" Ichigo said softly._

_Jushiro looked at him surprised._

_"Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling the Soul Society would turn on me in the end. I just wished Aizen had finished that old fart off, so I wouldn't have to deal with him." Said Ichigo._

(Flashback ends)

_I know that fucking old man was up to something! He isn't any better than Aizen-teme! _ Ichigo thought to himself, angry. _Beside I already lost my power, stupid geezer! Why the hell am I a threat to your position!_

Maybe he should thought up something with Shinji and the Vaizards in the first place if something like this happened.

Ichigo look around to see there were kido barriers around his cell to make sure that he won't get out.

"I'm sorry everyone…but maybe I won't get out of this one" Ichigo whisper to himself. He knows that he won't be able to see his family, friends, and everyone who fought alongside him against Aizen.

"I really lose everything" said Ichigo. Even if he still alive, he won't be able to have power to protect anyone. _Nothing_, he thought, _I'm nothing_._ There's nothing I can do_.

"No you hadn't, boy" said a voice.

Suddenly Ichigo turns around to see what look like a white wolf like been standing on two legs in front of his cell.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo. He thought he was alone in the cell but it change when he see this guy in front of him.

"I'm here by to break you away from those foolish Soul Reapers, Ichigo Kurosaki" said the white were-wolf as yellow gleam glance at him in the shadow.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you been friendly with me?" asked Ichigo. He still doesn't have a clue why this strange monster wants to help rescued him who supposed to be put on executing. "Do you know that the Soul Reapers might come back here to see you trying to break me free!"

The White were-wolf suddenly breathes something a white flame as the kido barriers around Ichigo's cell has become breaking and were-wolf figure grab the bars in front of Ichigo and begins to pull them.

"Is that what you really think?" The noises got louder and the wolf figure began tugging at the bars of the cell, as though he were trying to yank it off altogether. "You're right! You are nobody, and you're going to stay like that if you believe that! The Soul Reapers can't decide who you are or your fate; only you can decide your fate as where is going!" The cell bars is breaking apart as the wolf figure torn Ichigo's cell opened wide. "If you give up, how do you thinking those around you feels! Do you want to make them cried? That isn't what a protector would do!"

The words reverberated in Ichigo's head for a few seconds not before when he notice the were-wolf is giving him what look like a suit case.

"What's this?" asked Ichigo as he was about to opened it until wolf figure place his paw on the case to halt Ichigo from his curiosity.

"You will meet others like you who have similar problem as you will meet someone who gathers you four together for a quest" said the wolf figure.

Suddenly there a Gray mirror appears in front of Ichigo as he felt something draw to it. But not before looking back at the wolf figure.

"Wait! I don't even know your name?" asked Ichigo.

But he couldn't ask the question before the Gray mirror swallow him in.

"I wished you good luck and don't worry, we will meet again…Ni-san" said the wolf figure as he left this realm behind as well.

* * *

(Place unknown)

Tai woken up after recalling the fact that he been sucked in the strange gray mirror with Dragredder.

"Who are you guys?" asked Tai, quiet tone. He found out that he isn't the only one is here when he saw an orange hair clad in black, a black hair boy in some sort of costume, and a blond hair boy in orange jumpsuits.

"Where in the world am I?" asked Naruto, sleepy. He woken up to see that he wasn't alone as two other guys gotten up on their feet beside the brown hair boy who have already woken.

"From the strange talking bat to this? I take it that we're gathered here by someone who wants to see us" said the black hair boy with violet eyes.

"Same for me as well except mine was a Were-wolf" said an orange hair boy. "He told me that someone wants to see us"

"But the question is who gather us here?" asked Tai.

"He has a point, if the person who gather for a mission. How do we know that we are trustworthy?" asked the black hair teen.

The others agrees with him that they too never seen each other or ever cross each other's path in their life.

"_Because there is no one else to choose from__ and times in the essential_" A female voice stated.

This cause all of them to turn around to see a woman with long blond hair and light blue eyes wearing white robe and eight wings on her back.

"Who are you?" asked the black hair boy as he is the first one asking the question. He could sense there is something about this woman make her divine than her appearance.

"_I am Kami, the great creator of all the other universes, as well as the worlds that each of your originally from_" said Kami.

They become surprised as they were standing before Kami herself.

"No way…" said the orange hair teen, widen eyes.

"_Don't worry, Ichigo. You are not here for any punishments, I promised you that. Neither as you, Lelouch_" said Kami as she turn her glance from the orange hair teen toward the raven hair teen before looking at all of them. "_As to why you're here you are needed in a confrontation to a great evil the world has ever known._"

"A great evil?" asked Tai.

"_Before I tell you what the quest, I want to tell all of you…I'm sorry for the misery that you four have gone through_,"Kami began. "_And_ _there been secrets that no one have ever tells each of you_"

"What do you mean secrets?" asked Naruto. He always felt there is something important that his grandfather figure have never told him beside the Kyuubi.

"_Naruto you know about the night when the Kyuubi attacked your village, but what you didn't know that someone has been controlling the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha which led to result of death of many people_" said Kami.

"Manipulated? Are you saying the Kyuubi was being controlled when it attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Kami nodded, "_Yes, the only ones who foiled his plan from destroying Konoha was your parents, your father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage when the stranger taken your mother Kushina Uzumaki the previous Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi hostage and released the Kyuubi from her. Both of them giving everything that they got to save you and Konoha from destruction_"

"Why no one ever tells me who are my parents?" asked Naruto, tearfully.

The others couldn't help to guess what a life that Naruto must have gone through.

"_Because both your father and mother has so many enemies, if they found out you will be endangered is the reason why Sarutobi suppressed the information about the Kyuubi and your true heritage_" said Kami. "_Also he has hiding another fact during the night of Uchiha massacre, the Uchiha clan was going to revolt against Konoha if it wasn't for Itachi Uchiha who choose to slew the rest of his clan and spared his brother Sasuke as he left to go spied on the Akatsuki_"

"I see…Oji-san have did tries his best to protect me" Naruto chuckled. "I just wished that he could have trusted me about everything and Itachi isn't bad, but I hate to say this but his brother is a completely fucked up asshole"

"But the question is who did and why?" asked Naruto.

"_Naruto, your father didn't see the man's face due to him wearing a mask. But he is really Obito Uchiha, one of your father's students beside Kakashi_" said Kami.

"No way" said Naruto, paled. "But why would he go against dad?"

"_No, Obito respected your father very much but not before an incident that result of giving his Sharingan eye to Kakashi that he somehow was saved by the undead Madara Uchiha and got brainwashed by him_" said Kami.

"Who is this Madara?" asked Ichigo.

"If I remember right, he is one of the founders of Konoha which is where I'm originally from" said Naruto. "But that is long time ago, how he is alive?"

"_Madara is somehow alive after surviving the fight against the first Hokage due to his Sharingan eyes that allow him to live longer and transferred his mind into Obito_. _The organization known as the Akatsuki is part of Madara's goal of becoming God by gathering Bijiu from other eights Jinchuuriki_" said Kami.

"I see" said Naruto, thinking.

"That guy sound a lot like Aizen to me" said Ichigo. He couldn't believe there other people like Aizen out there.

"A mad man indeed" said Lelouch, he couldn't but help agree.

Tai agrees with both Ichigo and Lelouch since he has his fair share of dealing with evil villains.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki_,_ your father Isshin has a good reason of leaving the Soul Society because during on a mission he encounters an arrancar who he fell in love with but head captain found out about it. They left the two spirit worlds behind and start over in the world of living as they vow to live a normal life together. That arrancar was your mother, Masaki_" said Kami.

"No way…my mom is an Arrancar" said Ichigo, disbelief. "But what happens on that day?"

"_You already know that Grand fisher was the one who kill your mother but what you didn't know that he was in plot with Aizen to slew one of the strongest Arrancar and your mother fought against both them with everything that she has to protect you_" said Kami. "_She doesn't blame you for what happen if you must know_"

_Aizen! That bastard! I wished that I could kill him again. But old fart was truly afraid of my heritage might over top his position as the head captain if the knowledge of mom been an arrancar been known_, Ichigo thought.

He also remembers the time that he dies from Ulquiorra's cero that he saw someone's face in the shadow with him.

(Flashback)

_Darkness._

_That is all he was seeing as he continued falling to the abyss._

"_Ichigo, you can't give up" said a familiar voice._

_Ichigo saw a woman falling into the darkness with him. He couldn't see her face but notice there is a shatter hollow mask on her face that resemble his own._

"_Who are you?" Ichigo asked. He knows that voice sound familiar but it's impossible._

"_I'm so sorry that you have to gone through all of this. But you can't give yet because your friends need you now, Ichigo" said a voice._

"_It can't be…mom?"_

"_ICHIGO!"_

"_That sound like Orihime's voice…" said Ichigo._

"_Ichigo, it time for you to awaken the power of a true Vasto Lord Arrancar" said the voice._

_Ichigo suddenly felt a surge of dark power coming at him like a high speed train._

"_I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!" he shouts._

(Flashback end)

He always knows there was something different when his hollow mask has been changed but he never realized it was from his mother's power that been protecting him and glad to hear his mother's voice again.

"I guess that I could understand why dad couldn't protect us from Hollows because due to his loss of power…he really did his best to protect me and my sisters" Ichigo said, giving a small smile. He really did have a great dad despite his goof personality.

"_Lelouch, there is something that you need to know about your mom. She is alive_" said Kami.

"No…way! But why would father wants to hide her survived?!" asked Lelouch, almost demanding. He thought that she was gone from his and Nunnally's life, but this isn't what he expecting.

"_Like your father, your mother Marianne has a Geass which allows her spirit to inhabit of individual. She took possessed of the body of young Anya Alstreim_" said Kami. "_She makes a pact with CC long time ago. Marianne was involved in a project along with your father and your uncle VV_"

"VV? You mean that short midget was my fucking uncle?! CC knew about my mother's death. She knew about the truth this whole." Lelouch said in shock. "Tell me what this project that my parents are involved in?"

"_But are you sure that you can handle it?_" asked Kami.

"Yes, I demand what's going on" said Lelouch. What is important than their duties to their kingdom and as parents?

"_To create a world without lies_" said Kami.

"Say what?" all of them asked.

"That is impossible, People lie, it's part of human nature, their free will. Why would they decide to do this?" Ichigo asked.

"That is mad" said Naruto.

"I don't think that will be any benefits by doing that and what the hell of parents do you have?" asked Tai to Lelouch.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" said Lelouch.

"_They're hoping to create a world where no one tell any lies and the deceases join the living again_" said Kami. "_But to do it, they need only one immortal code; however they needed to have an additional code. In other words, they need CC who abandon them_"

"Then all those bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights. This was all to lure CC out in the open. So in other words, I was nothing more but a nuisance from the beginning, just a ruckus in the world." said Lelouch, sad smile. To him, a very tasteless bad joke. "My mother doesn't cared about whatever happens to me or my sister Nunnally, we're dead to them even if they bring back the decreases to the living"

"I guess it my turn" said Tai, hopefully. He was sure that he doesn't have any at all except Digimon incidents which he hoped to change.

"_It's true that you have your shares of fighting and suffering, Chosen of Courage. But you don't know about what befall your childhood friend Koyomi Kurihara_" said Kami.

"Koyomi…It can't be" Tai was really caught off-guard. Koyomi Kurihara was his first friend and childhood crush before meeting Sora and still remembers on the day when he met her.

(Flashback)

_Tai was slowly swinging on the swings alone._

_Except the part is he was depressed that his parents aren't paying any attention to him when his little sister Hikari was sick. Which leads to he decides to go out to play with anyone in the playground, but found himself to be alone._

_Why anyone doesn't wants to play with me? Tai thought, sadly._

_Whenever he found other kids of his age, he asks them to play with him but they just avoid him as if he isn't like them._

"_Is there someone here?" asked a female voice._

_Tai turns to see a black hair girl around his age and wore a blue dress across from him._

"_Ummm…hi" said Tai, nervously. This is the first time that someone ever notices him before and he doesn't know what to say beside that. _

"_Hey can you help me? A meanie just throws away my soccer ball and I can't find it anywhere" said the girl._

"_Sure" said Tai as he gets off the swing. _

"_Thanks you, my name is Koyomi. Koyomi Kurihara. What's your name?" she asked politely. _

"_My name is Tai Kagami. Nice to meetcha, Koyomi" Tai said, smile._

"_Let's go" said Koyomi._

_From that day on, their friendship was form._

(Flashback end)

Koyomi was his real reason of loving soccer because both of them want to start their own soccer team. But some time ago, she left without any reason why. No one knows exactly what happens to her or her family. Tai felt miserable about when Koyomi left. His first friend before meeting Sora and others.

"_What Koyomi didn't able to talking to you because she got into a fight with her father who become out of control and her funeral was on the day when your sister has the accident_" said Kami.

"Oh Koyomi…I'm so sorry" Tai's eyes begin to wet with tears. "If I know this is going to happen, I would have help her"

Suddenly Tai felt a hand on his shoulder to see Ichigo who is looking at him with sympathy.

"Listen man, it not your fault. I need how it feels to have someone who you cared who have been taken away from you" said Ichigo, sad tone.

"I too know it" said Naruto.

"Yes, it won't do you anything if you begin to mopping around, she might not want you to cried" said Lelouch.

Tai took a deep breath before wiping his tears away as his face became determined. "Tell us this quest that you need us for?" He asked.

"_You four are gathers here by me to defeated Dark Decade and his army of Dark Riders_" said Kami.

"Who is Dark Decade?" asked Tai.

"_He is the leader of the Dark Kamen Rider who is the evil counterpart of Decade. The Dark Riders wants to destroy worlds and recreate the worlds for them to rule if the existing worlds will not bow to their whim and are destroyed by them. As for their leader Dark Decade is the true Destroyer of the worlds_" said Kami.

"No way…A true Destroyer of the worlds?" asked Lelouch, look paled. He never actually believes there is someone out there that could really destroy the worlds.

"Can you do anything to stop him? After all you're the god" said Ichigo.

"_Is true that I'm but a long time ago…we gods swear on the river Styx to never intervene with mortal affair_" said Kami, sadly.

"Oh…but how can we help? I mean that guy has an army!" said Tai.

"Then do you remember those who got you guys here in the first place?" asked a voice.

Suddenly something fly down toward them as Lelouch recognized the mechanical bat that got him out of his world and had already land on Lelouch's right shoulder.

"You again?" asked Lelouch, annoyed.

"It sound like you don't like me sitting on you, boy" said the bat with sarcasm.

"_Each of you meets someone who gives you the power enables to become Kamen Riders to assist you in your battle against the Dark Riders across the world. Lelouch, Kivat the third will be your partner to enable you to use power_" said Kami.

"I see" said Lelouch.

Naruto notice the Kabuto Zector flying around him, Tai took out the strange deck that he got from Kanzaki, and Ichigo look at the strange case by his side then pick it up.

"But why choosing us? We should be the ones who use these powers? Why couldn't someone else do it?" asked Lelouch, sadly. After everything that he did was the result of the mistake of his parents have done, he believe that he shouldn't be trust with power anymore.

"I don't believe that I deserved power as a protector" said Naruto, sadly as well. He doesn't deserve to be calling a hero because of the fox.

"Is that what you think or what someone else thinks of you!" yelled Ichigo.

Lelouch and Naruto turn toward Ichigo's voice. Tai was surprised that Ichigo have spoken out.

"I don't know what life that both of you have gone through" said Ichigo, angry. "But I was imprisoning because of a power that I gain to protect those who I cared for, a fucking old bastard afraid of my power might top his position and tries to execute me. I thought my life was over, but when someone came to my aid and I learned that no one decides what your life should be; only you can decide where it going. I choose to continue fighting to protect people as long as I live"

"He has a point there, I thought that I don't have any more purpose in my world but I wants to fight as well" said Tai.

Lelouch and Naruto were surprised by their words as they going to do whatever takes to protect those they cared for even if the world is against them which amazed them.

"_All of you may be different but you shared the common desire to protect those who you cared and do whatever it takes to protect them which shows you have the qualification of becoming Kamen Riders, protectors of the worlds_" said Kami.

"How can we fight Dark Decade when he has an army?" asked Tai.

"_You will travel to vary worlds and warning their heroes of their worlds the problem ahead by calling on the gray mirrors to travel to another world that I assigned you to go and you will give the ability to freeze time in the world you're on. You will also need to help Decade to escape his fate from the man known as Narutaki for he is the only one who can take on Dark Decade_" said Kami.

"What about the worlds that we left behind, what will happen to them?" asked Lelouch. Since he already know what his parents are up to, he wants to stop them and given them a hell of pay back.

"_Time will become slower in your worlds than other worlds that you begin to travel_" said Kami.

"Hmm…that is interesting. What do you guys thinking?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, I always looking for something to interested me and I will take this job" said Tai.

"I want to get stronger, count me in" said Naruto.

"Well, I already give you my answer already" said Ichigo, grin.

"_Very well, I better explain to you what your riders system does_" said Kami.

"Ok…so how do I use this deck of cards?" asked Tai as he looks at the dragon deck.

"_You held the Ryuki Deck with your hand and a belt will materialize around your waist then slide the Deck in the buckle then yell the word Henshin as it changes you into Ryuki. The Ryuki cards allow you to call forth weapons, abilities, or your advent beast Dragredder to your side_" said Kami.

"That cool, power of the dragon" said Tai.

"_But beware there are other riders system similar as yours who might have the abilities to disable your cards_"

"Got it!" said Tai.

"What are these things?" asked Ichigo as he already opened the case to found couple of equipment.

"_This is the Faiz system. To activate it power, you need to place the belt around and dial the Faiz Phone with the activation code before place it in the belt. Faiz is given its user upper strength and also others capabilities if you enter other codes on your cell phones. Faiz also has a sword as well_" said Kami.

"Hmm…I guess I will test it out later" said Ichigo.

"_There is another reason why I select this power for you; due you did lose your Soul Reaper power. Your power as hollow still exist and the belt helps you hold it down but you still have the abilities to change into a Hollow_" said Kami.

Ichigo suddenly look serious as Kami told him that his Hollow is still within him even after losing Zangetsu already. "Thank, I did get the feeling that thing isn't gone from me" said Ichigo.

"_The Kabuto Zector is one of the sentinel mechanical insects known as Zectors to be use with the Ride belt that you have already got, Naruto. Kabuto have two different form; sealed form and Rider form. In the Sealed Form, your speed is decrease but you have stronger defends. In Rider form, you can move very lightly but your defends is weaker._" Kami said.

"Cool" said Naruto.

"Kivat have already explain what my powers as Kiva" said Lelouch.

"_Do you cared to try them out first?" _asked Kami, smile.

"Yeah, I will go first" said Tai, grin.

"Go ahead" said Lelouch.

Tai pulling out his advent deck with his left hand, a belt came materialized out of nowhere. Throwing his right arm across his chest to the left and yelled out, "HENSHIN!"

Tai attached the advent deck to the belt, his height suddenly grew and strange red armor covered his body.

3 reflections of some kind of armor came at him from the left, right, and above him. A red bodysuit with black and silver armor and a red dragon head gauntlet on his left arm. His helmet sported two red eyes covered by a horizontal grille with a dragon emblem on the top of his head. Silver sockets were placed on his shoulders and knees like something was meant to latch onto him.

"Whoa I look awesome!" said Tai.

"You look cool" said Naruto.

"Not bad, my turn. Kivat!" said Lelouch.

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" said Kivat the third.

Kivat the third fly to Lelouch as he bite Lelouch's right arm as Lelouch's face shows stain glass marks on his face and a red belt with fuestle slots wrap around his waist.

"Gabuu!" said Kivat.

"Henshin!" said Lelouch and he place Kivat on his buckle.

Sliver wrap around Lelouch's whole body before giving him a new form. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders.

The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces that shaped like bat wings.

"Hmm…no bad" said Kiva as he looking at his arms. "I felt power through me but I believe that I need more training"

"You look something from vampire movie" said Ichigo, smirk.

"Ha very funny" said Kiva, sarcasm. "I can't wait to see what you look like… orange boy"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitches as he took the belt out of the case and attaches it around his waist before getting out the Faiz Phone.

"I show you!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo quickly dialed the Henshin code: pressing 5, 5, 5 and the Enter Button on the Faiz Phone. The phone recognized the code, and said in a digitized voice:

"**Standing By…**"

Ichigo then closed the phone as a sound, which he recognized as the waiting sound for the Henshin sequence, played in the background. He then raised the phone instinctively, as he held it up in the air, and said:

"Henshin!"

He then docked the Faiz phone in its docking cradle on the Faiz driver, a click sounded, and he placed the phone horizontally on the driver itself, and the buckle was completed. The digitized voice acknowledged the docking of the phone to the driver, which said.

"**COMPLETE!**"

Ichigo's body begins to change as red neon lines formed over his body and take on a new form when the light fades away.

In a flash of light, Ichigo's body was clad on a black bodysuit with silver and red highlights, and a broad metallic chest plate. The teen's head was completely hidden inside a helmet with a pair of large and bright yellow eyes. The red lines were still visible as a pattern that ran along the entire suit, glowing ominously in the night.

"Well, what do you thinking of this?" asked Ichigo who is known as Faiz.

"Very high technical" said Ryuki.

"Not bad" said Kiva.

"Cool" said Naruto. "My turn!"

"Henshin!" Naruto slide the beetle into the buckle.

"**HENSHIN**!" The beetle echoed as a hexagonal field expanded form the buckle and covered his body.

Bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

"This armor is so much heavier as you say..." Naruto gasped as he rested temporarily.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Ryuki as he coming checking on Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun. Pull back on that horn, it'll be easier for you to move_" Kami chuckled.

Naruto did as he was told and the heavy armor was charged with electricity. With another pull of the horn, the mechanical voice boomed once more.

"**CAST OFF!**"

The armor blew off and revealed more sleek armor. The only remaining armor was some sleek crimson shoulder pads and chest armor, which resembled muscles. A horn resembling that of a Kabuto beetle rose up in between the eyepiece, dividing it into two eye pieces. With that the voice boomed once again.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

"Incoming!" said Ryuki.

The other riders duck from the heavy armor pieces coming at them.

"That is much better" said Kabuto, relaxed.

"Next time, you better warn us when you decide to do that" said Ryuki.

"I will remember that" said Kabuto.

"These powers are amazing" said Faiz as he punches the thin air and do some work out with Ryuki.

"Is there anything else do we need to know about?" asked Lelouch, he and others dehenshin back to their original forms.

"_If you need more information, you will found them on your bikes or Kiva's battle Fortress Castle Doran._"

Suddenly 4 motorcycles appear out of nowhere. In order they were Kabuto's Kabuto Extender, Kiva's Machine Kivaa, Ryuki's Rider shutter (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's modified bike), and Faiz's Autovajin.

"Wait! I have castle!?" said Lelouch, disbelief.

"You will meet Doran later, boy" said Kivat.

"Hey guys did our clothes just change?" asked Tai.

"_I almost forgot. I did change your clothes to allow you blend in what worlds that you are going in_"

"That explains it," Ichigo said as he looks at his clothes. His Soul Reaper robes were replaced with a tan color jacket and blue shirt and jeans.

Lelouch instead of wearing his Zero costume, he wear what he usually wears when he gone out; brown jacket with short black shirt and slacks.

Naruto instead of wearing his orange jumpsuit, he wears a headband, black hoodie with a dark crimson red shirt beneath and black pants with red stripes.

Tai instead of wearing his high school uniform, he wears a black headband with new goggles, a blue shirt with a red dragon roll across it and jeans.

"Amazing" said Tai. He especially likes the new goggles that were giving to him.

"Nice" said Naruto. This is the first time; he got some decent clothes for a long time.

"You know, you reminded me a lot like a certain witch I don't get" said Lelouch, he can't help but grin. "But it will be honor to work with you, Kivat the third"

"You will be coming along nice, I will make sure of it" said Kivat.

"_One last thing, I wants to tell you will meet people from each of your worlds who I revival to help you on your quest_" said Kami.

This caught their attention.

"Umm…who exactly did you revival?" asked Ichigo.

"_You will have to found out_" Kami couldn't help but chuckled with mischiefs.

Lelouch got this bad feeling that they will found out later.

"_I wished you all good luck on your quest, Kamen Riders_" said Kami.

The four new riders all looked at each other before they ran to and got on their respective motorcycles. The cycles started up and they drove off over the horizon as they vanished into the gray mirror.

_I hoped you boys have a really chance of reunited with your beloved ones_, Kami thought.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion**

**The new team of Kamen Riders starts their mission when they found themselves in a high-tech city **

**They end up facing unusual monsters came from Computer viruses.**

**The Dark Riders make their appearance in this world which attracts Subaru and his partner War-Rock to the scene.**

**Next chapter: Ch2 The Riders and Megaman of shooting star.**

**Yes, this will be the first ever chapter of the Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion. I'm starting with Ryūsei no Rocketman or you guys know as Megaman Starforce. As for the three people who helped them, they might show up to assist them in the future. I bet you were unexpected by Kami reveal something from each of their pasts that caused their role? **

**Read and Review**


	3. Riders and Megaman of Shooting Star

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider, Naruto, Digimon, and Code Geass or any series! Sorry about the later update of this story since writing muilt-crossover is a little harder than I original thought it would be.**

**Worlds: Pokemon, Digimon Savers, Power Rangers Dino Thunders, Kamen Rider Blade, Fate Stay Night, Kamen Rider Decade, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Teen Titan, Negima, Megaman Starforce, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Rosario plus Vampire, Arc Rise Fantasia, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fairy Tail, Super Smashs Bros Brawl, and Power Rangers Mystic Force. **

**Updating crossovers: I also added addition worlds like Spectrobe Origin,** **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Digimon Tamers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Gundam Seed, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kiva, and Bakugan. Guilty Gear and Blazblue are added due to Element-Overlord's request. **

**They will goes through worlds that have either heroes or Kamen Riders. Yes they will also meet their Kamen Rider counterparts or Dark Rider counterparts on their trips across the world when they have to assist Decade to fight against Kamen Rider Dark Decade.**

**Also I want you guys to give me ideas of what addition weapons that they could get beside their Rider armors.**

**Review responses~**

**Logworshipper123- Thanks.**

**Bankai777- There will be some quite painfully vengeance if someone mess with the Kamen Riders of Rebellion, you should be sure to see it coming.**

**Ryanshadow19- Well, I'm trying a different blend of Rider system than sticking with just one theme.**

Ch2: The Riders and Rockman of shooting star.

* * *

**(Megaman Starforce no Sekai)**

The four motorcycles skidded to a halt once they were out of the Gray mirror. The four new Kamen Riders looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Tai asked as he took off his helmet. "This doesn't look like Tokyo to me"

"This is Echo Ridge" said a voice. "It still Japan and the language is still Japanese, Kaimya-san"

The others turn to see it was Naruto's Kabuto Zector is talking to them in their language.

"You can talk?" asked Naruto, surprised.

"Did you say…its' already 20XX in this world?!" exclaimed Ichigo, shocked. This cannot be right?

"Hmm…another sentinel being" said Lelouch, interested.

"Right after we were out of the Gray mirror, my voice mode is switch on" said Kabuto Zector. "It nice to meet you, Naruto"

"I'm cool with that" said Naruto, smile.

"Well, I guess that I won't have to be the lonely one here," said Kivat shrugged.

"Before we begin our mission, I thinking we need to compared notes about our worlds" said Tai.

"I agree since we didn't introduction ourselves before knowing our past history and don't confused anyone. But we still need to be carefully around here as well" said Lelouch.

"How about we start by finding a place to rest and check out what we got?" Naruto asked.

"Do we even have any money?" Ichigo asked as he look around the strange world that they're in right now.

"Well, look over here" Kivat said as he jumped on both of the bikes' handlebars causing a little flap to open.

"Let's see here," Lelouch mumbled as he began browsing through the data. "Well, we have no shortage of funds at least. Also we have a laptop as well"

"No shortage?" Ichigo asked, incredulously. "Whoa shit! We have a lot"

"Don't tell me that I'm dreaming as we have that much money" said Naruto.

"Let me see….. Wow! I wonder if our currents will change if we go to different worlds?" asked Tai.

"So what should we do first?" asked Naruto.

"First let's find a hotel or somewhere to spend the night. Then we'll look for a more stable lodging and then founding out what are we supposed to do in this world" said Lelouch.

"Good idea, Lelouch." said Tai, smile.

"But we should still be carefully because we won't know who we supposed to help or what enemy we might face in this world" said Lelouch.

(A couple hours later)

"Whoa! This place is different from where I come from" said Naruto.

"So let me get this straight…you three came from worlds that Britannia didn't exist?" asked Lelouch, intrigued.

After they settle down, they started off by introduction themselves, about their worlds, and life that they have gone through.

"I never heard of them" said Naruto as he shakes his head. He was surprised that their worlds were a lot peaceful than his or Lelouch's and wonder what will be like to live in one of their own instead.

"No kidding, I'm quite shocked that the American lost the war when the French didn't assist them in your world, Lelouch" said Ichigo.

"Japan…no way" Tai stammered as he covered his mouth and look at Lelouch before glaring at him.

After introduction to each other, they were amazing by how different their worlds were from each other.

Especially both Tai and Ichigo couldn't believe what happens to Japan in Lelouch's former world which got them really mad.

Lelouch did expecting both Ichigo and Tai's reactions to be angry at him as he doesn't blamed them for what his so-called father or his family have done to Japan where they would from. He already decide that after he return from this trip, he will build the peaceful world that his sister could have live in as a way to make up for his sister, Euphy, Shirley, and many who lost their lives in the black rebellion against Britannia.

"Naruto, your world sound almost like the feudal era of Japan except I never heard of charka or Bijiu beasts before" said Tai. He was glad that he didn't failure on history class.

"I thought ninjas were from China not Japan" said Ichigo.

"Ninjas are both from China and Japan, Kurosaki" Lelouch stated.

Ichigo scowled at the violet-eyed teen.

"Well, it was according in my world" said Ichigo.

Both the former Zero and the Vizard glare at each other as thunder spark between them. Naruto was a little scared about what is going between them and doesn't know how to stop them but Tai stop them first since this isn't going anyway.

"That enough both of you! We need to figure out what are we supposed to do in this world and who we're supposed to speak with" Tai snapped. He finally see that he need to make sure both Lelouch and Ichigo don't ends up fighting against each since this job required all of them working together.

"He has a point" said Lelouch. He already makes a vow not to let his angry gone over his head again after what happen to his sister Nunnally.

Suddenly the lights turned off.

"A blackout?" Tai asked loudly.

"Something isn't normal about this…" said Lelouch as he already felt Kivat on his right shoulder.

Naruto and Ichigo were on guard since they have more experience with dark already than before.

Suddenly they heard something explodes in the hallway followed with screams are heard and people are running away.

"It sound like there is trouble, eh? So what should we do?" asked Kivat.

"Well, what are we waiting for" said Lelouch, shrugged.

* * *

(Digital World)

Gennai the guide of the Digitdestined was talking with one of the Four Sovereigns of Digital World, Azulongmon after Tai was sent out of his world already when they sense it.

"Azulongmon, are you sure this is a good idea of not telling the others where Tai is going?" asked Gennai, worries.

"Indeed, old friend but if Kami-sama telling us about what is going happens across the other worlds then the chosen of Courage's service is need for this crisis" Azulongmon said.

"But I'm worry about how this will affect Agumon… since they haven't seen each other for months after the Chosen of Love and Chosen of Friendship declared their love for each other" Gennai said.

Azulongmon sigh as he agreed with Gennai and also worry about how his old friend/ rival AncientGreymon might react to the depressed of his current heir of Greymon line. "I have to agree that I don't like this at all…but this might help Tai move on from his depression and possibly help him regain his former confident by becoming a true warrior of Flame that he is meant to become." Azulongmon stated.

"Also I'm a little worry about Piedmon's seal since there might be a chance he will be unleashed…due to this event happen here and the rest of the worlds" Gennai said as his eyes showed serious.

Both of them never like the leader of the Dark Masters and doesn't want him to be released into the world again.

"That is something indeed to be worry about, Yggrdrassil-dono already sense something is disturbing with the seals that kept the Schihakkiro-do from reenter the Digital World or human world and tells us to send Agumon to Tai if he is in serious trouble" Dragon of west said.

Gennai flinch as the Digital sovereign has spoken of 'Schihakkiro-do' and never hoped to hear from them again. "I hope the ancient prophecy that Alphamon have left us before he disappeared from the world…have to connect with this crisis" He said as he recalls them without problems.

"_When the universes and worlds are disorder by an unknown chaos of destruction, four outcasts will rises to become riders to chase this threat and bring balance._" The leader of Royal knight said before disappearing.

* * *

(Echo Ridge High School)

A young boy with brown hair and wearing red sweater and blue shorts, he snuck away quietly from his fellow classmates.

"What is wrong, WarRock?" asked Subaru in a quiet voice when he opened his Transer on his right arm.

Looking right at him were red eyes of dragon like being with blue armor and green aura.

"_Viruses attack again, Subaru. But I also sense presences that are stronger than Viruses as well_" said WarRock.

"I thought Cepheus order all FM-ians to return to planet FM?" asked Subaru.

"_We need to check this out_" said WarRock.

"Alright. Denpa Henkan! Subaru Hoshikawa! On-Air!" said Subaru as WarRock came out as he cover Subaru's entire body.

* * *

"**In Four different worlds right now, four different heroes from different realm right now are facing situations that were completely betrayal them but their broken bonds will cross path with another which shouldn't happens before.**"

**Overcoming their despair, they become stronger than before to rise up to their greatest challenge yet.**

**A bond that could change the fate of the multiverse begins…. **

**Four Heroes.**

(_Showing Tai, Lelouch, Ichigo and Naruto as they walk together side by side_)

**Fight to save the muilt-universe **

**A journey of a lifetime**

**Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion!**

(Opening beginning)

Lelouch, Ichigo, Naruto, and Tai look different directions in their own worlds until the gray mirrors suddenly shatter as they could see each other as this wasn't supposed to happen.

**Miageru hoshi...**

Kiva, Faiz, Kabuto and Ryuki shows up in many different mirrors in the room. Behind the mirror of each rider were their other self who felt miserable.

**Sorezore no rekishi ga...**

Lelouch look sad as he was in the world of flame and destruction. Until he saw Kivat the Third flying around him before following the strange bat. Suddenly Kamen Rider Kiva's ghostly image is behind Lelouch.

**Kagayaite...**

Naruto was walking in the rain after he was betrayed by everyone in Konoha but continue walking the road. He suddenly catches the attention of a strange mechanical red beetle that was flying around him then fly ahead of him as it want him to follow him. The rain stops as Kamen Rider Kabuto point his finger above the heaven's image shows on Naruto.

**Seiza no you...**

Tai look up at the stars as he was miserable when everyone he knows have suddenly betrayed his friendship and move on. Suddenly a mechanical, red Chinese dragon circling around the chosen of Courage and he felt warm flame that consoles his loneliness. Kamen Rider Ryuki's image appears in the flame.

**Sen de musubu shunkan...**

Ichigo woke in a world where no one is around him. Ichigo continue running to look for anyone around the city but couldn't found anymore. Kamen Rider Faiz's image appears on the moon that shined down on the sole Kurosaki.

**Hajimaru legend.**

Ichigo is helping Lelouch with his training while Kivat and the Arm monsters are watch as how it goes.

**Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete...**

Tai and Naruto explore around the city to see what they could discovers from vary of worlds.

**Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World...**

Dark Decade stood forward with Dark Riders behind him as they march across the worlds.

**On the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu...**

Tai, Lelouch, Naruto and Ichigo change into their rider forms as they fight against the Dark Riders that were coming at them.

**Honto no jibunjishin deau tame-!**

Lelouch let Kivat bite his hand to become Kiva; Naruto grab the Kabuto Zector and attach his belt to become Kabuto; Tai place his Ryuki Deck on his belt and become Ryuki; Ichigo enter the password and place it on the belt to become Faiz.

Together they continue rush to vary worlds to fight Dark Riders.

**Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku...**

Ichigo, Naruto, Lelouch and Tai were walking in their normal clothes until they were surrounded by monsters; they were ready to fight due to Lelouch's well planning.

**Michi ni kawaru no darou-!**

Other new and old generation of Kamen Riders and characters from vary worlds appears to assists the Riders of Rebellion on their fights.

**Mokugekise yo Journey through the decade-!**

Lelouch, Naruto, Tai, Ichigo, their girlfriends, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ryuki, their friends and various Kamen Riders showing that they posed for the picture.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"What the— you? But why?" asked the red Minotaur being before his entire body begin to dissolve into particles.

"Sorry but soon the Andromeda will rise again" said one of the two identical figures in the shadow. The only difference between them was one is wearing white armor and other black.

"Damn…you" said Taurus as his whole body vanished. But the only things were left behind are his armors and the particles of his life were gather into a strange necklace that one of the being have got.

"Taurus is down. Six more to go" said the black figure, smirk.

* * *

(Akatsuki Base)

Itachi and Kisame arrived at the base for the meeting.

Zetsu, the Akatsuki's best spy, had really important information about Naruto.

Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, was the first to sit down at the meeting table. "Alright, now the statues eyes are closing for another three years. But that is one of the reasons we are here, it seems that Zetsu found out the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had been banished from Konoha after being sent to retrieve Itachi's younger brother." Pein said.

Itachi's eyes slightly widen at the news.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki successfully returned the younger Uchiha back to Konoha." Pein continued.

Itachi sighed in relief. '_Naruto, I owe you one. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you for Kushina-sensei's promise_.

Zetsu decided to add an additional report. "Also the Kyuubi boy **somehow** disappeared **after** banished but I **sense** a **strange** energy **where **he was **last** seen before **vanished. I believe it was responsible by **an **unknown** silver hair man with a sword that can cut **dimensions**. He also **seemed to have **disappeared as well, what was odd is that** I never saw someone like** him before."

Pein started to rub his chin, he was troubled by this. '_Who ever this man is, he may prove to be a threat to our plans._'

_The only one who I know has this ability…_ Itachi thought as he got an idea of who could have helped Naruto out despite the person have disappeared after the day when Danzo found that sword.

The others thought that Naruto must be hiding somewhere and will try to find and capture him if they get the chance.

* * *

The Riders found what caused the power outrage as they saw strange monsters creating chaos across the hotel with many people begins to freaking out so soon.

"Eh? What in the world are they?" asked Naruto.

"They must be Denpa Viruses…" said Lelouch as he still holding onto the small computer in his hand.

"Is just me or we're the only ones who can see them?" Ichigo asked others. He notice people aren't aware of monsters there as they keep running away.

"From the looks of it, they can't" Lelouch shrugged. He was actually impressed about this world's advance technology and internet service won't be need anymore which could beat Britannia's.

"Where do they come from exactly?" asked Tai.

"Hmm…I would guess as human race begins to relied more on technical since it 200X, somehow Computer viruses take on shape of their own or human made but normal human won't be able to see them. The only way for them to fight against them is using special cards known as Battle Cards" Lelouch said as he looking over his computer screen.

"I guess we have no choice… we need to take them out!" Tai ordered them.

"Alright but if the official is here, we need to get out without getting caught since we don't belong in this world" said Lelouch as he place the small laptop in his bag. He was thinking about been the leader but he decide to see how good is Tai's leadership first since he is curiosity about his leadership capability.

"Then let's do it!" said Naruto.

"Alright then…Let's do it, Kivat!" said Lelouch as he rise his right hand.

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" said Kivat as he bites Lelouch's hand as his power was injects into him as chains wrap around his waist as his belt show up.

Tai pulling out his advent deck with his left hand, a belt came materialized out of nowhere.

Naruto grab the Kabuto Zector into his hand.

Ichigo equip the Faiz belt after assemble the pieces together and place it around his waist as he quickly dialed the Henshin code: pressing 5, 5, 5 and the Enter Button on the Faiz Phone.

"**Standing by…**"

"Henshin!" they shout at the same time.

"**Gabuu!**"

"**HENSHIN!**"

"**COMPLETE!**"

3 reflections coming at Tai as he became Ryuki; glowing red lines surround Ichigo as they become bright as he turned into Faiz; silver cover Lelouch's entire body as he change into Kiva; Naruto was surrounded by red hexagon as he become taller and change into Kabuto masked form.

"Let's go guys!" said Ryuki.

The four Kamen Riders all charged into battle.

Kabuto took his kunai axe as he begins to slash through virus monsters through the hallway before change into the gun form as he begins to shot flying targets.

"Hmm, I still have long way to go" Kabuto muttered to himself.

Like his alternation half in another world, Faiz instinctively flexed, and flicked his wrist as he ran his opponents as he beating them with his fists as he destroy the viruses like they are nothing.

"I might not use a sword right now, but I'm still not out of shaped" said Faiz. He still hadn't finish read the Faiz manual but he will do best with what he knows now.

"YAHOO!"

Ryuki actually have the most fun of his time….because he was jump across mirrors nearby as he attack the Viruses! But he stopped as he delivers a swing kick.

"Ok, that is enough of fooling around," said Ryuki as he took out a card from his Ryuki deck. He saw that it was 'Sword Vent.' It has a picture of a dao sword with a red handle.

"I wonder what this do?" he muttered to himself as he slipped the card into his Ryuki gauntlet.

"**Sword Vent!**"

After the gauntlet announced that a sword that looked like the picture on the card came into his hand, he gripped it tightly and ran at the monsters as he cut them down with ease.

"Hmm…well, this look good" said Ryuki as he turns around to see Kiva having a little trouble of holding off his own mob of monsters.

"Let me help you with that" said Ryuki as he jump across the stairs as he kick down a bunch of moles who been giving him troubles.

"Thanks" said Kiva. His breaths slowly as he and Ryuki make a tag team as they destroyed the bee like monsters as all of them explode after they finished with them.

"But I got this handle" said Kiva as he took out a red fuestle and place in Kivat's mouth.

"**Wake Up!**" said Kivat.

Kiva goes into his stance before lift his foot right leg into the air. Kivat fly off the belt as he unsealed the seal chain on Kiva's leg that releases the two red wings that sprang out with a glowing red gem on it. Jumping high into the air, Kiva seemed to float in front of the red moon, before flipping over and doing a flying front kick towards the remaining Viruses.

"That was cool" said Ryuki as he helps Kiva getting up from the ground.

"You're right about that, Ryuki. I'm more used to pilot Knightmare but I'm not used to this armor yet." Kiva said.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out for you, buddy" said Ryuki as he place his hand on Kiva's shoulder. "But we should check how Kabuto and Faiz are doing now."

Kiva was a little surprise Ryuki call him a friend after he broke his bonds with everyone back in his old world after what happens with his sister Nunnally as he smile under his helmet for first time.

"Your right, let's get moving then," Kiva agreed and then ran off with Ryuki next to him.

* * *

Faiz and Kabuto were thinking fighting the Viruses would be easily but not before they end up fighting against a group of humanoid were all the same in appearance.

They were a few feet taller than Ichigo and somewhat muscular. They wore black jumpsuits with tainted-brown/green armor over it, spikes lining the backs, shoulders, lower arms, and boots. Their heads seemed humanoid in appearance, but they were completely covered in the same armor with jagged fangs made from the same material on the fronts. Their red eyes narrowed as his lower arms and hands twitched before turning into swords and blasters.

"These guys won't quit?" asked Kabuto.

"It possible but we need to end this mess!" said Faiz as he remember something from the Faiz manual book as he took out his Faiz Phone and type some codes.

"**BURST MODE!**"

Faiz fired off shots wildly, but managed to hit the incoming Jammer soldiers as most of them fall to the ground already as the lasers melt their cores.

"Alright…it my turn! Cast Off!" said Kabuto as he pulled the horn of his Zector.

"**CAST OFF!**"

Faiz drop himself to the ground as the extra armor of Kabuto having scatter across the incoming Jammers and Kabuto changed into his Rider form.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

Faiz took one of the lost swords as he stabs one of the Jammer in the stomach before using his Faiz gun to shot another one.

Kabuto use his Kunai-axe as he slash a sheer blow across one of the Jammer and jump on another as he kick them across the Jammer in the face.

"BATTLECARD! PREDATION: VULCAN!" shout a voice.

Suddenly Faiz and Kabuto turn to see from out of nowhere as a barrage of shots from it and took down the remaining Jammers.

"Who did that?" asked Kabuto. He knows that attack is from somewhere.

"Well, it would be us!" said a male voice.

Faiz and Kabuto turn to see someone appeared out of thin air.

He looks almost young as Naruto was except he wore a different type of armor than them. His chest plate had his star pendant stuck onto it. His feet to seem tightly attached dark blue boots, also noticing that dark blue gloves covered his right hand. A light blue line stretched from the bottom of his chest plate to the top of his boots. A red visor covered his eyes. A blue helmet also sat in place, though there was a small space for his spiky hair to flow with the wind freely. Ear-muff-like objects covering over his ears. But what is disturbing for Kabuto to notice one of his hand look like a head of some sort of dragon.

"And who are you?" asked Faiz. He is actually surprised that this guy could fight well despite been younger.

"Well, that is our question!" said the arm as if the strange armor warrior is playing hand puppet now.

"Did his arm…. just talk?" asked Kabuto to Faiz.

"I think it did" said Faiz in a quiet tone.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" shout WarRock.

'_That is one creepy arm_' thought both Riders. But what they didn't know that there will be another 'creepy arm' to encounter on their journey.

"Sorry about WarRock, he is good person but with nasty temper. But I was surprised as well both of you can handle the Denpa Viruses." The armored boy said.

"Who are you? Were you the ones who responsible for sending the Jammers!" demand WarRock, angry.

"Hold it! We aren't the ones who send the Viruses to attack people" said another voice.

Kabuto, Faiz, and the strange armor boy turn as they see Kiva and Ryuki running toward them.

"Taichi! Lelouch! Are you guys alright?" asked Faiz.

"There are more of you? Who are you guys anyway?" asked WarRock, surprised.

Subaru was surprise as he never seen these armor people before as WarRock told him that they aren't FM-ians.

"Pretty much but what is a kid doing here?" asked Kiva.

* * *

After the Viruses ordeal, the Riders follow both Subaru and WarRock to what look like a Museum since they don't want to deal with the NPC which are police forces of this world as they meet a man name Mamoru Amachi who seems to know both Subaru and WarRock.

"Ah! Subaru-kun, I see you bring new friends here," said Mamoru, smile. He was happy that his best friend's son has more friends but a little curiosity about them.

"This might be a little hard to explain…" said Tai.

But before they could explain, a man with dirty blond hair with a lab coat enters the room in a hurry.

"Chief! Bad news, Denpa Viruses!" said the man.

"Let's go, Subaru!" said War-Rock.

* * *

Coming out of the gray mirror are three dark figures looking out at the humans below them as they will become unaware of their fate of their world is going to fall.

"Hmm…this look like a world to conquer, so what do you two think?" asked a sinister voice. Coming beside the dark figure was a violet armor resembles a humanoid snake with a dark mask covering his face. He is Dark Rider Ohja.

Both of them seemed to be modeled after grasshoppers. The torso armor had pointed shoulders and a segmented abdomen. They also had boots and gauntlets. They had silver belts around their waists where large robotic grasshoppers were attached to them. Their helmets had horns to the sides with mouthpieces and two insectoid eyes. That was where the similarities ended.

One of the Riders, whose armor was green and silver with a golden blade on his right thigh stylized after a grasshopper's leg and red eye like visor, leaned on the pillar. The other one, which had grey and copper armor with the blade on his right arm with dull white visor, also leaned on the pillar but with his back.

They're twin Dark Riders Hopper Kicker and Hopper Puncher.

"It look like we aren't the only riders in this world, how interesting" said the green grasshopper armored being.

"It's too bad that this world will end in hell soon enough…" said the white grasshopper armored being.

"Who the hell are you three?" asked an arrogant voice.

The Dark Riders turned to see two twin armor beings were alike to Kicker and Puncher both have orange hairs.

"Tell me…are you two known as the Gemini Sparks?" asked Ohja.

"How the hell do you know about our names?" Black Gemini demands.

* * *

**Next time on Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion**

**-Subaru has to take on the twins Gemini to saved Misora.**

**-Naruto and others meets with Kyuubi and Hollow Ichigo for a private meeting.**

**-The Riders help Megaman and Harp Note to stop a planet machine destroyer and saved Geo's friend.**

**Ch3: What it means to be a team!**

**Read and Review**


End file.
